Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy
by disco sonic dude
Summary: Part one of the ancient inheritance arc. Riku, Kairi, Nick and Matthew have been brought into the conflict of the gods to save their friends from being trapped there. However, the secrets of one's heart can be dangerous. (Please note: events are NOT in chronological order.)
1. Premonition

**Outside the Mysterious Tower, two people are seen training with one person and a moogle onlooking...**

Kairi: One more time!

 **Kairi – A girl who came to the Destiny Islands during a meteor shower. She is one of the seven princesses of hearts and has recently found out that she can wield a keyblade.**

Matthew: Okay. Let's go!

 **Matthew – A boy from the Destiny Islands, Sora's best friend and Nick's younger brother. He inherited his ability to wield a keyblade from Ventus ten years ago and became a keyblade master alongside Riku after restoring the sleeping realm.**

 **After a while...**

Matthew: Right. I reckon that's enough for today. You're getting really good, Kairi!

Kairi: Thanks! Well, it's mainly because I had a good teacher.

Matthew: Oh come on. I'm no teacher.

Tina: You're both doing really well.

 **Tina – A girl from Radiant Garden. Her real name is Terra Branford but when she met the keyblade wielder Terra ten years ago, she named herself Tina she should not dishonour her name. She has the power to turn into an Esper and is really good friends with Matthew.**

Mog: Nice job, kupo!

 **Mog – A moogle who has the power to time travel. He was freed from being encased in a statue by Matthew and has travelled with him ever since.**

Matthew: Just doing what I usually do. Now come here, my little moogle buddy!

Mog: No! Don't ruffle my fur, kupo!

 **Then, Riku exited the tower...**

 **Riku – A boy from the Destiny Islands and Sora and Nick's best friend. At first, he was tempted by the darkness and was controlled by Ansem but has sworn to walk the road to dawn. He became a keyblade master alongside Matthew after restoring the sleeping realm.**

Riku: Hey Matthew. Master Yen Sid wants to see us.

Matthew: Okay. Wait here guys.

 **Riku and Matthew went back into the tower and went to Master Yen Sid...**

Yen Sid: Riku. Matthew. You have recently became keyblade masters and I have called you here because there is something amiss in a world far away from here that connects to worlds here and if it is not solved, then the people who have been drawn into that world will never return.

Riku: Never return?

Matthew: How come?

Yen Sid: In that world, there has been a conflict that has lasted ever since the ancient keyblade war but is different. It is a battle between the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, and the god of discord, Chaos. They have summoned warriors to fight for them and a small fraction of them have come from the Radiant Garden.

Matthew: Wait. So then, has Cloud and the other members of the restoration committee been brought into that world?

Yen Sid: That I am unsure of. However, three people have come to three worlds here from that world. One has come here, another has appeared in Twilight Town and the last in Radiant Garden. I want the two of you to find a way to end this conflict so that nobody will brought there again.

Riku: Understood. Nick's already so he should be alright but...

Matthew: I'll go tell Kairi and Tina about what's going on then find out who came here.

Riku: Good. I'll go to Twilight Town then go tell Nick about what's going on.

Matthew: Okay. See you later!

 **Matthew exited the tower...**

Matthew: Listen guys, something's gone wrong in a world and...!

 **What Matthew saw was that Tina, Kairi and Mog had all been knocked out by a familiar swordsman with a long sword and long, silver hair...**

 **(music playing: One-Winged Angel – Kingdom Hearts II)**

Matthew: Sephiroth!

 **Matthew summoned his keyblades Oathkeeper and Fenrir...**

Matthew: I reckon you're the one that Master Yen Sid was talking about! What are you doing here?

Sephiroth: Collecting a comrade. When they tried to interfere, (points his sword toward Kairi and Mog) I defeated them.

Matthew: Collecting a comrade? Tina's no comrade of yours!

Sephiroth: Maybe. But not by choice. Accept it. She is a warrior of Chaos.

Matthew: No. That's not true!

 **Matthew proceeded to attack Sephiroth but was taken down in one strike...**

Sephiroth: Hm. This should be interesting.

 **Sephiroth brought the knocked out Matthew, Kairi and Tina together and teleported all three of them and himself to the world of the conflict of the gods. Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden...**

Nick: 48... 49... 50! Yep. That's all the things Cid needs for the computer.

 **Nick – A young boy from the Destiny Islands, Riku's best friend and Matthew's older brother. Unlike the others, he doesn't know how he's able to wield a keyblade. His keyblade was originally Oblivion and it had the unique ability to absorb Heartless but during the battle of 1000 Heartless, it was destroyed and was reincarnated into Darkest Oblivion. Nick is also aware of the vast darkness in his heart and is unsure why he has so much of it.**

Nick: Right. I'd best get this over to Merlin's house. But how am I going to carry all of it? Maybe if I cast Zero Gravity, it'll be able to-

Yuffie: Nick!

 **Nick saw Yuffie running over to him...**

Nick: Oh hey Yuffie. What's up?

Yuffie: Leon, Zidane, Cloud, Tifa and Lightning just disappeared!

Nick: What?!

Yuffie: I don't know what happened. They were there one minute and then gone the next!

Nick: Okay. I'll go look around to find out what's going on.

 **Nick proceeded to look around the two to find what happened to them. But when he got to the Bailey...**

?: Hmm... It seems the prelude has begun.

Nick: Who's there? Show yourself!

 **A kind-looking man with long silver hair appeared...**

Nick: Who are you? Haven't seen you in around Radiant Garden before. Have you got something to do with Leon and the others' disappearance?

?: Don't worry. All of your questions will be answered soon enough. Are you the keyblade wielder Nick?

Nick: Yeah. So?

Kuja: My name is Kuja. I am an acquaintance of Zidane and I'm afraid that me, him and the others you refer to are in the midst of a grand conflict of the gods.

Nick: A conflict of the gods? What do you mean?

Kuja: It is a battle between the god of discord, Chaos, and the goddess of harmony, Cosmos. Zidane and I fight for Cosmos and we, along with an assortment of allies, must defeat Chaos and his warriors if we ever wish for an end to this conflict. However...

Nick: You need help?

Kuja: That is why I'm here. I need you to come and help us this conflict. I had hoped that the conflict will end but if you helped, I feel that it will be a certainty.

Nick: My friends are in this conflict and I'm gonna help them. Count me in, Kuja!

Kuja: Marvellous.

 **Kuja summoned a portal that led to the world where the conflict is taking place...**

Kuja: Come. Let us see this new actor take to the stage and turn this never ending drama into a victory cry.

 **Kuja went into the portal shortly followed by Nick. Meanwhile, at Twilight Town, Riku had made his way to the clock tower...**

Riku: It's been a while since I've been here.

 **Riku gazed out to the sunset and felt a brief moment of nostalgia. However, that nostalgia came to halt as he felt the presence of someone who could use the darkness. He turned around quickly and saw an armoured man with a cape...**

Riku: Who are you?

?: I am a warrior of Chaos. As you may already know, a conflict of the gods is forcing more of your friends into it. Your fellow wielders of the keyblade are being brought into it as well.

Riku: What?! You mean Matthew, Nick and Kairi?! Sora and Mickey too?!

?: I am unsure which of them have joined the conflict but I advise you should do the same if you want to see them again!

 **The man raised his hands and teleported him and Riku to the other world. Now that these four new heroes have been brought into the conflict, can they rewrite what destiny has in store for them and their friends? To be continued...**


	2. 012 Prologue: A Path to Sanctuary

**?: The conflict between the forces of harmony and discord rages on, with the fate of the world as its prize. Many warriors have fought to for that purpose. These champions are much different than what we know of. They have been fighting endless battles for their gods without rest. If they are victorious, they will replenish their shattered memories and return the homes they each once knew. However, unknown to them, it is all for naught. The battles will never end and until their strength finally gives in, they will be forced to battle for all eternity...**

 **The Rift (music playing: Peace of Mind)**

Vaan: Say, Tifa... The others have probably made it back to Cosmos by now, right?

Tifa: Hmm, maybe. I'm guessing you're getting tired now?

Vaan: Well, yeah. Laguna led us completely the wrong way.

Laguna: I was pretty sure this was the right way. Oh well.

Vaan: That's all you can say?

Yuna: This place does look familiar... We maybe going the right way.

Laguna: Exactly! Yuna understands what's going on! We're almost there despite the setback!

Vaan: Listen, Yuna, sometimes you just gotta be entirely honest with him and this is one of those times.

 **Just a little bit away from them were Lightning and Kain...**

Kain: Enough sulking, Lightning

Lightning: Take your own advice

Kain: If Laguna chose not to lead us, we probably wouldn't be here. His words were inspirational even if they might have been false.

Lightning: I'm aware. Say, Kain. We've been called by Cosmos before. Why do you think she called us again?

Kain: I'm unsure.

Lightning: This may be obvious but... I have to win this battle. Once I win this battle, I get my memories back and can go home. But... I have been here for a long time and... I just want to believe that if we do win, we can go home.

Laguna: Hmm? Could our Light really be just like us?

Lightning: Huh!?

Laguna: We all have something to worry about but we can't always do that. So do you want to lead now? Or shall I?

Lightning: Not letting that happen again.

Laguna: We'll sort this all out so don't worry. If we don't die, we'll be just fine, okay?

Kain: He has a point. Despite choosing to be misguided.

Laguna: Should I take that as a compliment?

Kain: Shall we be off? We won't die so easily.

Lightning: Agreed.

 **The group exit the Northern Sanctuary gateway...**

 **World map theme: Keeping the Peace**

Lightning: Everyone got out already. We just need to head to Sanctuary now. It is off in the distance. But, it is only past this path. There shouldn't be anything to stop us but we should stay close.

 **Lightning and Yuna come across a mysterious orb...**

Yuna: I can feel some kind of strength from this object. It may be safe to touch.

 **Lightning and Kain reach the Gateway to Departure...**

Kain: Go into the gateway. We'll head in after you.

 **Gateway to Departure (gateway theme: Peace of Mind)**

Tifa: Stay focused everyone! Once we get through here, we'll be at Sanctuary!

Laguna: Alright! Let's go!

Vaan: "Let's go!" Do you want us to get lost again?

Kain: That won't be a problem. We are already at Sanctuary.

Lightning: I'll take the lead here, Laguna.

Yuna: We'll rely on you, Light.

 **Lightning finds a treasure chest...**

Laguna: Kaboom!

Lightning: …

Laguna: It would've been cool if it exploded like that. Okay, sorry.

 **Lightning reaches the Stigma of Chaos...**

Tifa: We've found everything. Let's unlock the gateway.

Lightning: By touching the insignia, we'll unlock the gateways that stand in our path.

Kain: Laguna ended up leading us to the locked gateways.

Laguna: Come on guys. Stop complaining on me. At least it wasn't like when we first met.

 **Lightning and the others unlock the gateway...**

 **Order's Sanctuary**

Kain: We're here.

Yuna: Let's hurry and meet up with the others.

Vaan: Hope they didn't wait too long.

Laguna: It can be a good for a little distance, you know?

Tifa: The others might not see it that way.

Lightning: Let's go.

 **They all walk ahead to meet up with the others. To be continued...**


	3. 012 Chapter 1: A New Threat

**When Lightning's group reunited with their fellow warriors and the four keyblade wielders who just became her warriors, they were all blessed with Cosmos' power so that they can end this war. All of them separated and began to go their separate ways...**

Cosmos: Please, defeat the god of discord, Chaos, and end this conflict...

 **(Music playing: Keeping the Peace)**

 **Lightning: Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, gave us the power we need to fight Chaos. She gave us something that we couldn't get on our own-divine energy that we need to use the right catalyst for. It would eventually become a crystal through battles of our own wills. That crystal would then give it's chosen warrior powers to rival a god. Our objective was simple. Defeat Chaos's warriors, get your crystal and then defeat the god of discord himself. It was what we were told to do as we went back into battle. But the enemies we soon fought, was something none of would ever suspect.**

 **Lightning, Vaan, Laguna, Tifa and Matthew are at the Crescent Lake Gateway...**

 **(Gateway theme: The Hanging Edge from Final Fantasy XIII)**

Tifa: Light sure does have a lot of different ways of attacking. I can only punch and kick.

Laguna: It doesn't mean that they don't hurt. I'm learning that firsthand right now so please stop.

Lightning: We've got company.

Vaan: Why don't you try that spinning move on 'em?

Lightning: Stay focused. If they're enemies, we'll just cut through them.

Matthew: All right. Let's go!

 **Lightning defeats a Fleeting Flash...**

Lightning: They're enemies after all.

Tifa: What exactly are they? One of them looks like you, Light.

Matthew: They kinda seem like Heartless to me.

Lightning: First, Cosmos's powers and now these enemies?

Tifa: Could Cosmos know what they are?

 **Lightning attempts to get to a treasure chest but a manikin appears in front of it...**

Vaan: Hey... There's a chest! Let's get it, Light!

Lightning: Hold on. That enemy in front of it looks different. Stay on your guard.

 **Lightning defeats a Capricious Reaper and is then forced to fight another Fleeting Flash...**

Lightning: Looks like we can fight more than one enemy consecutively.

Tifa: We should try fighting in a spot like that more often.

 **Lightning and the other unlock the gateway by touching the insignia and exit the gateway...**

 **(World map theme: The Archylte Steppe from Final Fantasy XIII)**

Lightning: They've increased their numbers with those manikins.

Vaan: We'd better find our crystals quickly if we want to beat those things that keep appearing.

Tifa: Maybe we should head back to Sanctuary, Light.

Matthew: Tifa's got a point. That way we can meet up with the others and come up with a new strategy.

Lightning: All right. I hope the others are okay.

 **Lightning destroys a few light orbs along the way...**

Lightning: By getting those, we'll be able to get new powers.

 **The group proceeds north into the Sage's Path Gateway...**

Laguna: How are you holding up, Light?

Lightning: EX Mode will help you out when you're in a pinch.

Matthew: Yeah. You'll get a whole lot stronger when you're in EX Mode.

 **Lightning proceeds through the gateway...**

Vaan: How are you able to summon those petals, Light? They appear during you special attack too.

Lightning: Stay on your guard.

 **Lightning defeats a Delusory Dragoon...**

Laguna: You've got some pretty cool dodging skills, Lightning.

Lightning: If you don't dodge, you're done for.

 **Lightning goes near a Chaos piece...**

Lightning: There's a dark presence coming from the Chaos insignia. Be careful.

 **Lightning opens a treasure chest and finds a Soul of Destruction...**

Lightning: This should be helpful.

 **Lightning and the others are running through the Lunar Subterrane...**

Vaan: Geez... What are those things!?

Laguna: They are similar to us.

Vaan: You think?!

Tifa: They keep coming. We'll never get anywhere at this point!

Matthew: But we can't just gave up!

Lightning: We'll never get our crystals at this rate. Those manikins are making things too troublesome!

 **Kuja and Kefka appear...**

 **(Music playing: The Troops' Advance)**

Kuja: So, Cosmos' warriors come here so easily.

Lightning: About time we found something other than those puppets.

Kefka: Oh dear. Running out of energy already? Then how about you get more energy fighting the manikins behind you?

Vaan: Come on! Again?

Lightning: Leave these guys to me. You focus on getting us out of here. Don't take any unnecessary risks!

Laguna: Alrighty then! I'll make us a path!

Tifa: Don't forget to run away if you're in trouble, Light.

 **Laguna, Tifa and Vaan run off. Matthew instead stood by Lightning to fight them as well...**

Lightning: What are you doing? I told you to get moving!

Matthew: No can do, Light. I'm going to fight that clown guy and make him pay for hurting someone I know!

Kefka: Hmm... So then, Kuja, she seems to be a good opponent for you. So get out there and show them what you're made of!

Kuja: Honestly, must you talk so much? Your constant chattering is annoying.

Kefka: Any time soon would be good!

Kuja: Don't think you can request anything for me to do, Kefka. I will choose when and how I will fight them.

Kefka: Okay, okay, then I'll just fight that little runt over there and let you get on with your fight. Just hurry up and go for it already!

Kuja: You have no sky to hide yourself in. I will make sure that you will not rise again.

 **Boss battle: Lightning vs. Kuja**

 **(Boss music: Saber's Edge from Final Fantasy XIII)**

Kuja: So ephemeral, lightning.

Lightning: Oh I'll show you how lightning strikes.

 **After a while, Lightning defeated Kuja...**

Kuja: Hmm... It seems I made the right choice to fight you first. Farewell, Lightning.

 **Kuja disappears. Lightning goes over to join Matthew...**

Kefka: Hmm?! Why aren't you gone?

Lightning: Leaving your friend to fight for his life. You have a lot of similarities to the manikins.

Kefka: And yet, here you stand after fighting so many of them. Why not just go ahead and bow to me?

Lightning: You can't be serious...

Matthew: I know. He's been saying all kinds of ridiculous things as we fought.

Kefka: And don't worry about little Kuja. He'll be up and kicking again in no time.

Lightning: So he didn't die?

Kefka: Nope, not saying anything further than that. You'd only lose your memory about me telling you about it anyway. Now then, I'm afraid I have to go. Fareweeeeeell!

 **Kefka disappears...**

Matthew: Wait, you...!

Lightning: What was he talking about?

Matthew: I don't know. Come on, let's go find the others.

 **Lightning and Matthew unlock the gateway...**

Lightning: I hope everyone else is alright. Let's just head to-

Moogle: Hey! You seem to have kupo on you, miss! How much do you have?

Lightning: ...What's kupo?

Moogle: Kupo is made out of energy. My fellow moogles and I collect it through one of our shops. Like that one over there.

Lightning: ...We can buy things using this?

Matthew: Well, let's go and see what they have to offer.

 **Lightning and Matthew enter the Gateway of Fools and Hope...**

Lightning: We need to hurry back to Sanctuary. And there are more manikins in our way.

Matthew: Yeah. So let's beat these guys and head home.

 **Lightning and Matthew defeat a Fleeting Flash and are at the ground floor of the Old Chaos Shrine...**

 **(Music playing: Gate to the Rift)**

Lightning: They just keep coming even though you take one down... They have to get through this as much as we do.

 **Lightning is confronted by another Fleeting Flash...**

Matthew: Lightning!

 **Matthew is confronted by a False Hero. They defeat the manikins and an additional Delusory Dragoon...**

Lightning: It'd be better if we chained our attacks together rather than just dodging.

Matthew: Yeah. When we work together, these manikins don't stand a chance!

 **Lightning opens a treasure chest and gets a Red Drop...**

Lightning: This probably won't break. I'll hold onto it for now. You holding up well, Matthew?

Matthew: Yeah. But that insignia is creeping me out.

Lightning: I can't feel Chaos' goons around. Let's check it out.

Matthew: Okay.

 **The top of the Old Chaos Shrine**

 **Lightning and Matthew find Kain and Riku...**

Lightning: Kain!

Matthew:Hey! Riku!

Lightning: Guess you're both doing all right. Have either of you seen the others?

 **Lightning notices Bartz collapsed on the floor...**

Lightning: No! Someone took down Bartz?

Kain: I'm afraid so.

Lightning: Hang in there, Bartz!

 **(Music playing: Endless Horde)**

Bartz: Kain... Riku... How... come...?

Lightning: Huh?

Matthew: Lightning, look out!

 **Lightning swiftly dodged an attack from Kain...**

 **Boss battle: Lightning vs. Kain (Lightning's assist: Matthew; Kain's assist: Riku)**

 **(Boss music: Saber's Edge from Final Fantasy XIII)**

Kain: Forgive me. I've no choice.

Lightning: Kain? What are you doing!?

 **Lightning defeats Kain. Garland and Exdeath approach...**

Exdeath: Still wandering around becoming traitors among your friends, I see. Then how many more do you plan to do so to?

Lightning: What!?

 **Kain picks up Bartz...**

Lightning: Kain!

Matthew: Riku!

Kain: Riku, let's go.

Riku: Right.

 **Kain and Riku escape...**

Exdeath: I will follow after. This may turn out to be interesting.

Garland: Do what you want.

 **Exdeath teleports away...**

 **(music played: At Presentiment's Edge)**

Garland: A horde of manikins will soon come. I will not take up my blade against you two. They have served more purpose than you could understand. Even if they are not perfect, they can still handle themselves against you easily.

Lightning: What makes you think that?

Garland: A majority of your allies have already been felled. Your time will soon come to an end as well.

Lightning: Felled? How come?

Garland: Manikins will not hesitate against their enemies. They destroy anything that comes against them and will vanquish their opponents until they can fight no more. We will not meet again. Farewell, warriors of Cosmos.

 **Garland leaves.**

 **The world calls upon strong wills. Those wills then search for still more...**

 **A warrior is chosen only on strength. One considers not the warrior's own will...**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
